theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is the 1st episode of the Christian animated series, VeggieTales. It was initially released on March 31, 1998 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, October 17, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, October 8, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, August 5, 2003 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, February 10, 2004 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, and September 30, 2008 on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear", it features two short stories titled Tales from the Crisper ''and ''Daniel and the Lion's Den, as well as the first Silly Song, The Water Buffalo Song. The first segment stars Junior Asparagus who lies awake at night after watching a scary Frankenstein movie, The second is a re-telling of the Biblical story, Daniel and the Lions' Den The Battle of The Mordecai Peach and the Beach Plot Opening Countertop In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the countertop of a kitchen. Bob does read a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, Arizona who is scared because she sometimes think there are monsters in her closet. Larry says he once did think the same thing, but later did find out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary". Bob then does ask her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus did get scared. Tales from the Crisper When Junior, after watching a scary Frankenstein movie, is afraid to go to bed, he does get help from Bob and Larry, who teach him that God is bigger than anything he might be afraid of. The Water Buffalo Song Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry does come out and does sing that "everybody's got a water buffalo," but Archibald Asparagus does bring the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of statement. The segment does end with Larry singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," which does make Archibald so enraged, that he does charge in and does knock Larry over. Daniel and the Lions' Den Daniel does become King Darius' trusted advisor, but some jealous scallions throw Daniel into the lion's den. Daniel does realize that God's love will always protect him. Closing Countertop In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer, Qwerty, does give the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, did follow by a Bible verse in which God does say "So do not fear, for I am with you." -''Isaiah 41:10.'' VHS 1998 Word Entertainment Release # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # What's The Big Idea? Promo 1998 Lyrick Studios Releases * 1998-2001 FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios logo * Barney's Great Adventure Trailer * Are You My Neighbor? Trailer * What's The Big Idea? Promo VHS Content * Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings * Lyrick Studios logo * Are You My Neighbor? trailer * What's the Big Idea? promo * VeggieTales Theme Song * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * Credits * Big Idea logo * Lyrick Studios logo Trivia *In this video, Larry's voice is lower in pitch and does sound more like Bob. In later releases, Mike Nawrocki does give Larry a more higher-pitched voice. **In March 1993, Phil Vischer, two young art school grads, and friends volunteering on weekends, did produce this, the first fully computer animated direct-to-video did produce in the United States. *750, 000 units were sold through Christian bookstores, mostly through the word of mouth, before the VeggieTales videos were sold at mass market stores like Target, Wal-Mart and K-Mart. *The initial advertisement for this episode featured a toaster character among the main characters. The toaster was supposed to be part of the series before being rejected due to how impossible he was to animate. *The last section of this movie conflates different Biblical stories involving the Hebrew Prophet Daniel. For example, King Nebuchadnezzar of Babylon and King Darius the Mede are combined into "King Darius of Babylon."Category:Episodes Category:1993